


Crashing

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: Steve is the only one on the plane. Schmitt is dead. The plane is gonna go down..





	

Steve was the only one on the plane. Schmitt was dead. If he didn’t do something soon, a lot more people would be dead. Innocent people. Women and children. There was a bomb labelled for New York. All the people who couldn’t fight who were left running the city in the soldiers’ absence. Steve could have one of them if he hadn’t been so lucky. Steve couldn’t let them die.

He looked out the window. The clouds were fluffy and white. The sun’s rays staining them pink and purple. The sky a cool blue above him. It looked sleepy and peaceful. It was beautiful. Bucky would have liked the view. He always liked to watch the sun rise.

A sharp pain clutched his heart. Steve had super serum running through his veins, he knew it wasn’t a physical defect. It was the same pain he felt whenever he thought of his mother. Only sharper, fresher, bloodier.

The world was beautiful up here. He wished Bucky was here to see it. The sunlight glinted. He knew what he had to do. The grip on his heart loosened slightly. He’d just have to describe it to Buck. With his serum improved vision, he could see all the colours perfectly. He’d have to tell Bucky about all of them.

He radioed in.

“Come in, this is Captain Rogers. Can you read me?”

“Steve, is that you?” Peggy’s voice came through the speaker. Peggy, she was here.

“Are you alright?” She asked straight away. Her words pulled at his heart. He looked at the screens around him as he told her everything she needed to know.

“Give me your coordinates I’ll find you a safe landing site.” Peggy said not

“There’s not going to be a safe landing.” Steve stated. He knew it and so did Peggy. This was Hydra’s plane, it could be set to blow if plans aren’t followed. The bombs it contained were too dangerous to be around people. Steve was going to bring a threat to human life anywhere near people.

“But I can try and force it down.” He said. Peggy started rambling about other possibilities.

“There’s not enough time.” Hopeless ones they both wanted to have hope it. It was all just hope. This plane was only coming down one way. It was heading for New York.

“I gotta put her in the water.” Steve stated. Giving himself a death sentence. All those people’s lives were as valuable as his, if not more. It was a simple number game. He’d rather die and save them than live and be their killer. Peggy started bargaining and pleading with him. The stages of grief for a doomed man.

“Please don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.” There wasn’t time. They wouldn’t be able to work it out. People were going to die, or just a person would.

“Peggy, this is my choice.”

It was always his choice. His choice to challenge bullies. His choice to sign up, to lie on enlistment forms. His choice to join Dr Erskine’s experiment. His choice to sell bonds. His choice to march into enemy territory to save Bucky and 300 men. This was going to be his choice.

The ice spread out white and vast before him. Racing closer. It looked cold but it was welcoming.

“Peggy?” Steve asked. The radio had fallen silent. Steve didn’t want to die alone. He’d always thought that he would die ill and confined to a bed, with Bucky next to him.

“I’m here.” Her voice came through comforting. He could hear the sadness it in. He hated that he was putting it there. He need her here.

“I’m gonna need a rein check on that dance.” He said. The ice grew closer.

“Alright, a week next Saturday at the Stork Club.” She ordered

“You’ve got it.” He promised. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it. They both did.

“8 o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late, understood?” He imagined it as the ice creeped closer bringing his death. He would try his bet to dance with her despite being clueless. She’d smile at him and not care. A brilliant grin would pull on those red lips and he would be spellbound by her beauty.

“You know I still don’t know how to dance.” He said.

_“Come on Steve.” Bucky said holding Steve’s weak hand, “You gotta pull through, we haven’t had the chance to take some dolls dancing and you can’t die before doing that.”_

_Steve smiled, a laugh would tear his weak chest apart._

_“You’ve taken dolls dancing Buck.” His voice came out hoarse and frail._

_“But you haven’t Stevie.” Bucky stated. Steve looked at him blankly. There were a lot of things he hadn’t done. There were a lot of things he would never do._

_“I can teach you the jitterbug, you can impress the girls.” Bucky said, “I’ll show you how, you just need to get better.”_

_“If you can fight this illness, you can dance with some girl.” Bucky told him as he gave Bucky a look._

_“I’ll probably step on her toes.” Steve replied simply._

_“You just have to make sure you’re found the right partner then.”_

“I’ll show you how. Just be there.” Peggy said. Every cell in Steve’s body wanted to be there. He wanted to fight, punch his way out of this. He could never get out of fights, Bucky always had to pull him out. Bucky wasn’t here to pull him out.

“We’ll have the band play something slow.” He said. His breath fast with fear.

_“Buck, I don’t know about this dancing. I can’t do the quick dances without my lungs-“_

_“Stevie, we’ll have the band play something slow so your lungs won’t be a problem.”_

“I’d hate to step on your -”


End file.
